Barista
by Frozeen
Summary: Stiles se voit contraint de prendre un poste de Barista dans une boîte gay pour garder un oeil sur cette putain fée. Défi lancé par le Sterek Pack


**Hey ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un petit Os (Alors que j'ai pas écris la suite de la fiction, bien Frozeen -') dont le thème nous a été donné par le groupe « Sterek Pack » . En espérant qu'il vous plaise, Frozeen.**

**Aujourd'hui, votre Barista est :**

**-Putain de gay**  
><strong>-Désespérément célibataire<strong>

**Pour votre boisson du jour je recommande : Que vous me donniez votre numéro.**

* * *

><p>Scott ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment ce petit jeu avait commencé. Il se souvint qu'à la base, si ils étaient venu dans cette boîte gay, c'était pour trouver cette nouvelle putain de créature surnaturelle qui en voulait une fois de plus à la population de Beacon Hills. Et pour ça, il fallait que quelqu'un est un accès constant au club, qu'il y <em>travaille <em>et bien sûr, Stiles étant le seul humain de sa meute, il avait dû si coller. Et Scott devait bien avouer que, si il n'avait pas été hétéro, il aurait sauté sur son meilleur ami dans la seconde. Tous les soirs, c'était la même chose. Il portait une chemise simple dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés de tel sorte à ce qu'on le pense « sortit de baise ». Ouai, Stiles était un véritable appel au viol lorsqu'il était en service.

Les premières soirées c'étaient déroulées normalement, Stiles travaillait sans trop se soucier des clients, gardant les yeux bien ouverts au cas ou quelque chose d'anormal venait à se produire, et la meute vaquait dans le club à la recherche de cette maudite fée, chacun à un endroit bien définit. En bref, même si leur recherches ne portaient par leur fruit, tout se passait à merveille.

Jusqu'au jour où Isaac aperçut Danny dans la boîte, dansant près de Derek. Le bêta c'était alors mis à supplier Derek d'échanger leur place pour la soirée, lui assurant que le lendemain, il reprendrait son poste près du bar. Et Derek avait accepté.

Cependant, le lendemain, Derek ne reprit pas sa place, restant, pour une obscure raison aux yeux de Scott, accoudé au comptoir du bar. Il passait ses soirées à discuter, sourire et même parfois rire au fils du temps, avec son meilleur ami au lieu de chercher « le papillon de la nuit »*. Dans un premier temps, Scott n'avait pas vraiment comprit se qui se tramait dans son dos. Il pensait simplement que, si l'ancien Alpha était devenu si social avec le fils du shérif, c'était simplement pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de la créature et des autres clients du club. Pourtant, au fils des jours, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Premièrement, avant de prendre son service, Stiles traînait Lydia dans les vestiaires afin de lui parler pendant de longues minutes avant de ressortir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement teintées de rose, suivit d'une Lydia fier et sûre d'elle. Enfin, ça, ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Et Lydia passait à présent elle aussi son temps au bar, à l'opposer exact de Derek, observant les gestes, les réactions et le comportement du barista et de l'ancien Alpha.

Alors un soir, Scott décida de s'approcher un peu, discrètement, en espérant pouvoir intercepter la moindre miette de ces conversations qui semblaient passionnantes. Sans succès. La musique, les cris, les rires et l'odeur d'alcool lui brouillaient légèrement les sens. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut l'éclat de rire de Derek alors que son meilleur ami lui parlait, nettoyant le comptoir par la même occasion. Il ne rata pas non plus le regard complice échangé entre Stiles et la jeune femme, alors que cette dernière lui faisait un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête en signe d'encouragement .

À partir de ce moment, Scott commença à se poser des questions. La première fut « Wow, depuis quand Derek est-il capable de rire ? » et la deuxième « Bordel, non seulement il est capable de rire, mais en plus, à l'une des blague foireuse de Stiles ? ».

Alors tous les jours au lycée, il tenta d'asticoter Stiles pour en savoir un peu plus. Il le questionnait à longueur de temps et Stiles lui répondait simplement par un petit sourire énigmatique avant d'échanger un de ces nombreux regards avec Lydia pour ensuite partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Devant l'expression dépité de son Alpha, Isaac avait secoué la tête avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Stiles avait raison, t'es vraiment lent.. »

Et il était repartis, comme si de rien était.

Les jours avaient passés et, chaque soirs il tentait de s'approcher un peu plus du comptoir sans succès, chaque fois arrêter par le regard assassin de la belle blonde vénitienne.

Puis, un vendredi 12 février, un miracle de noël -en février notez bien!- se produisit. Lydia était tombé malade la veille et n'avait pas pu venir avec eux au club. Alors il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait repris la place habituelle de Lydia et, Derek, trop absorbé par les paroles de Stiles, n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait écouté et il avait pâlit. Son bêta flirtait ouvertement avec son meilleur ami.

Le mois passa de la même façon. Stiles et Derek continuaient de flirter,attirant finalement les regards de toute la meute qui, avec le recul, trouvait que vraiment, ils n'étaient pas doués avec leurs sentiments. Plus personne ne faisait attention à cette soit disant fée qui, de toute façon, avait arrêté de faire chier son monde, se concentrant uniquement sur le cœur de la meute et l'ancien Alpha.

Ce soir, comme tout les soirs, ils étaient tous regroupés près du futur couple, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il se passait, priant pour qu'enfin les choses bougent entre eux.

Derek, un petit sourire séducteur s'appuya contre le comptoir avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'hyperactif.

« Une vodka s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune adulte avait légèrement sourit alors qu'il attrapait déjà un verre, la bouteille d'alcool déjà présent sur le comptoir. Le vouvoiement c'était installé depuis un petit moment déjà, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se tourner autours en réalité.

« Avec ceci ? » déclara-t-il sans jamais lâcher des yeux les pupilles de Derek.

« Je ne sais pas... Votre numéro peut-être ? »

Alors que Stiles allait répliquer, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce, suivit de la voix frustrée et énervée de l'Alpha.

« Mais bordel ! Sautez-vous dessus qu'on en finisse ! »

* * *

><p>* Surnom donné à la fée dans cette fiction<p>

**Bon, sur ce, je vais courir et m'enterrer au fond de ma cabane de jardin, honteuse de vous avoir pondue ça. Oui parce qu'il faut savoir que je n'ai pas le droit de retoucher ce que j'ai écris, contrainte rajoutée par ce qui me sert de meilleure amie donc... J'ai même pas le droit de corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ! Voilà voilà, je pense qu'on sens que je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'ai écris :'). **


End file.
